My Reality
by TheCupakeCanadian
Summary: Maddy a 19 year old thinks she and her friends are sucked into Minecraft but where this world she thought to be just a game becomes her reality and that she could easily destroy her entire world with just a simple snap of her fingers. Can she control her powers to keep Mitch(BajanCanadian) the love of her life safe or will she end up killing him and her friends.
1. Introuctions

**Hey I'm TheCupcakeCanadian ^_^ but you can call me Maddy.**

**Anyways you're going to read **_**my story**_**? Well then prepare yourself my friend let me introduce you to everyone!**

**Maddy: Well you don't know me by looks now do you? Well I'm a average 19 year old pretty much I have long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, I usually wear blue jeans, red tennis shoes, (don't judge I look awesome) and usually a T-shirt from my favorite YouTuber's Shirt shop. More info on me will come when the story starts!**

**Jasmine: ME?! You want to know ME?!**

**Maddy: Calm down Jasmine just explain.**

**Jasmine: Well I'm Maddy's best friend to start off I'm 19, I have short brown hair. My usual clothes are black pant with a shirt from my favorite YouTuber's shop. So like Maddy said goes with the rest of us more info when this thing starts BYE!**

**Maddy: Haha Jasmine like always now for the rest.**

**Jenna: Hey I'm a 17-year-old girl and I well each of us in our little group wear shirts from our favorite YouTuber's shop but I wear jeans a lot and I have medium length hair that's always in a ponytail. See you around.**

**Alexis: AHHHHH! Sorry about that ^_^ I'm Alexis I'm 20 I have long brown curly hair with brown eyes we pretty much all have brown eyes. But I like to wear all kinds of cloths as long as its butter colored because butter is awesome and I love it so much…**

**Iona: Well I'm 24 I have dark brown hair like to wear sunglasses and I'm a fan of-**

**Maddy: DON'T TEEL YEEEET!… *****Coughs***** I'm fine**

**Taylor: I'm 18 I have brown hair that falls into my face *****hair falls into face***** -_- anyways my friends call me Ty sometimes to tease me and I wear white shirts and gray pants sometimes.**

**Quisilla: Well I'm 20 I have short brown hair with a blue streak in it and my friends call me 'Fish Girl'**

**Alexis: Fish girl!**

**Quisilla: SHUT UP! I'M NOT A FISH!**

**Everyone: *****laughs*******

**Maddy: Now for the guys!**

**Mitch: Hey I'm a 20-year-old YouTuber with brown eyes, brown spiky hair and I love the Minecraft HungerGames! My fans usually call me Bajan, Benja and lots more names but I'm part of TeamCrafted a famous group of Minecraft YouTubers my YouTube name is ****BajanCanadian****.**

**Jerome: I'm also a 20-year-old YouTuber my best friend is Mitch and I also loves the HungerGames. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I don't think I need to say more… OTHER THAN I'M ****JEROMEASF**** :D :D!**

**Jason: All I need to say is this I'm 17 I have brown hair and brown eyes (what ever color eyes Jason has XD) and I've know Adam longer than Jerome and Mitch. :3 and I'm ****MinecraftUniverse**

**Adam: Well… anyways I've been on YouTube for 3 years now?**

**Jason: *****tries to talk*******

**Adam: JASON YOU SUCK! *****Coughs***** moving on I'm leader of TeamCrafted, I'm 21, I have curly brown hair brown eyes, I am ****SkyDoesMinecraft****… And that's all :3**

**Ian: ill make this quick I'm 25 I have dark brown hair, brown eyes and I like cake there… And I'm ****Ssundee**

**Ty: I'm 19 I have short brown hair that covers one of my eyes, my eyes are brown and I like the color green… My YouTube name is ****Deadlox**

**Quinten: I'm 20 I have short brown hair, brown eyes and my YouTube name is ****HuskyMUDKIPZ**

**Maddy: Well now that you have meet all of us you will be able to start reading our story soon so be ready and I hope you will read this whole thing too!**

**LUV U ALL –Maddy**


	2. Chapter 1: Were are we?

I felt like I had slammed my head into a wall or rock but I forced my eyes open and sat up, "Were the heck?" I looked down at my self and stopped when I saw my hands _no no no! _ I jumped to my feet and looked around seeing other people laying on the ground one was a girl with brown hair, black and gray clothes with a golden and amethyst amulet.

"Alexis?!" I shouted and ran over to her, when I reached her; her brown eyes flashed open

"Aw my head." Alexis sat up, rubbed her head and looked around "Maddy were are we?" she asked fixing her pixelated hair.

"Your kidding right? Were in Minecraft." A voice came from a little way away; Alexis and I turned our heads and saw that the strange guys had gotten to their feet.

"Wait is that?" another one of my friends had woken up and came up beside Alexis and me.

"Your right Jasmine! Its TeamCrafted!" Alexis gasped, ran over to the guy that looked like her and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm standing beside the butter king!" Alexis squealed, ran in a circle but stopped when she saw Taylor and Jenna.

"Taylor is that who I think it is?" Jenna blinked turning to Taylor surprised.

"I'm more worried about being inside Minecraft right now!" Taylor looked at herself and all of us.

"Were TeamCrafted V.2." I stood in front of BajanCanadian not fangirling like the others, and shook his hand.

"Were TeamCrafted, wait you guys know that already." Bajan laughed. We introduced everyone to each other, Bajan and I kind of knew each other already because of YouTube in the real world and emailing back and forth. "Well what are we going to do being in Minecraft and all? Are we suppose to survive or will we just look for a server spawn?" Jason asked his voice uncertain.

"I agree with Jason what are we going to do?" Iona asked putting on her sunglasses and fixing her dark brown hair.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Jerome yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no not another Jerome idea." Quinten sighed looking at Jerome his eyes full of annoyance.

"I agree with Quinten." Quisilla exclaimed and glared at Jasmine.

"Of course you do Fish Girl!" Alexis laughed.

"I'm not a FISH!" Quisilla shouted.

_Great now they're fighting. _I heard snickering so I turned seeing most of TeamCrafted laughing while my friends argued over if Quisilla was a fish or not.

"Guys!" I yelled, the guys stopped snickering and the girls stopped arguing._ Finally gosh they act like 5 year olds_, the two groups stared at me like I was a EnderCreeper, Notch or Herobrine.

"We need shelter fast." I pointed at the sun, which was starting to go down, and I looked at them.

"We are going to those woods and building a tree house." I continued looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Why a tree house?" Sky asked, I couldn't tell if he was serious with those sunglasses of his on.

"Because it's safer now lets go guys." I turned and started to walk to the woods but stopped when I saw Bajan out of the corner of my eye, I stopped and put my arm in front of him.

"Were do you think your going?" I asked looking at his brown eyes and his hair that fell into his face.

"With you guys." He responded looking confused and so did his friends.

"Why is that?" I demanded backing up with my blocky arms folded glaring at them with my friends behind me.

"Do we look like we can survive on our own?" Bajan asked with a serious look. _With_ _his expression I can tell is he's serious,_ I sighed.

"Fine." I said, TeamCrafted ran past me along with TeamCrafted V.2 behind them to the woods but Bajan stayed behind.

"But listen here **Pretty Boy** I'm leader around here I'm better at surviving so you listen to me." I growled grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Yes uhhh. I didn't catch your name?" he explained and blinked when I had let go of him and backed up a little.

"Maddy. But only my friends call me that and we are **NOT** friends yet so call me Cupcake or CupcakeCanadian. Got it?" I explained to him and he nodded.

"Lets go I don't want them getting killed by mobs." I turned and ran after the two groups that were headed to the woods in the distance.

**WOW long first chapter XD Haha hope you all are enjoying this so far. Anyways I got my first Message from a reader today!**

**IDreamInDubstep: ****Wait... Anyone else notice the girls are female versions of Team Crafted?**

**Maddy: Yes all of us of TeamCrafted V.2 are girls XD thanks for noticing.**

**Jasmine: I'm a Bacca what you talkin about!**

**Alexis: Jasmine you're a girl bacca calm down**

**Jasmine: OHHHH! Thanks for noticing IDreamInDubstep! ^_^**

**Jenna: Jasmine! You're being loud! Lets go it's to the quiet room with you!**

**Jasmine: NOOOOOO! DX**

***Everyone other than Maddy has to drag Jasmine to the quiet room*******

**Maddy: O_O… Anyways guys please PM me if you want your character added into my story! And if you have Questions/Dares to!**

**And as always**

**LUV U ALL BYE!-Maddy**


	3. UPDATE PAGE

Maddy: Hey guys its Maddy and its time to welcome a new character sent to me by raydoesminecraft!

raydoesminecraft: I heard that you were accepting other characters for your story. Is that right? If you can use her, I've got one.

Name: Samantha "Sam" Winchester

Age: 15

Hair: mid length brown with gold highlights

Eyes: green

Outfit: red quarter-sleeved flannel jacket, blue jeans, short light brown boots

Personality: quiet, book smart, clever, can be sarcastic if an opportunity arises, will do anything to do the right thing even if means changing over to the evil side

Past: Sam was/is the heir of a large kingdom far from anywhere else. She had an older brother who abandoned her to keep her safe and continue his job as a Herobrine hunter. The brother, Darren, was supposedly murdered by a group of rogue baccas, but Sam believes that he is still alive. Ever since Darren's death, the king, Sam's father, abused her and mistreated her. Eventually she ran away to search for her brother using the secrets of her trade, although she knows that her father's guards are hot on the trail to bring her home.

Likes: Darren, morality

Dislikes: She conflicts her emotions from the Nether to the Aether because both sides have their disadvantages.

Best weapon: an iron dagger engraved with the words Vivat Venántium: latin for "Long Live the Hunters", belonged to Darren

Abilities/Powers: telekinesis/can move things with her mind, sometimes gets visions of important things to come

Habits: tends to get hurt emotionally and physically often, sacrifices herself for friends, cannot be in a emotional relationship for a long time due to the value of her visions

Everyone of TeamCrafted and TeamCrafted V.2: Welcome Sam!

Me: Hope you guys are enjoying this so far I'll post a new chapter tomorrow I promise by Mitch and by Sky now that's serious well anyways it's a school night and as always…

LUV U ALL-Maddy


	4. Chapter 2: Trying To Survive

When we had gathered enough wood and built a house we went out to look for sheep, cows, pigs, and chickens. It took us a while but we finally got enough to last a while if we used it wisely.

"Can I eat it raw?" Jerome asked in a pleading voice.

"Fine you furry bacca here." I rolled my eyes sighing and gave him a raw chicken. _**Well Jerome and Jasmine are satisfied now for the rest of us.**_ We each ate two steaks, and made our beds.

"Night Everyone!" Ty said as he fell asleep but no one answered him. I lay facing the roof of our house unable to fall asleep.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked, I sat up and saw Bajan. I got to my feet and walked over to were he was.

"No I can't and I can tell you can't either." I whispered. I'm the one with the biggest crush out of TeamCrafted V.2 over one of the guys In TeamCrafted but I don't fangirl about this.

"Follow me I want to show you something." I whispered to Bajan, slipped out the door and onto the treetops. We jumped from one tree to the next not looing sight of the house and we finally came to a lone birch tree.

"What's special about a birch tree?" Bajan sounded confused and looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's what's inside the tree." I replied, jumped onto the birch tree and kicked the wood to reveal a hole with a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Hidden bow nice!" Bajan smiled and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Are you trying to wake the entire forest?" I whispered angrily. We hunted a bit killed a few skeletons to keep up the arrow quantity and finally went back to the tree house as the sun rose.

"I'm a better hunter than you are." Bajan boasted and smiled.

"Sure you are." I glared at him and as soon as I said that we started arguing.

"**Pretty Boy!" **I yelled at him when we stepped inside the house.

"**Know-It-All!"** He shouted back his brown hair ruffled.

"Jenna!" Jenna shouted her name with her arms in the air the sun reflecting off her Halo Spartan Armor/Spacesuit (I really don't know XD).

"Stay out of this!" Bajan yelled at Jenna.

"Don't yell at her!" Jason punched Bajan knocking him to the ground.

_**Bajan! Great this is my fault.**_ I thought, sighed and did what I thought would save Bajan from getting beaten up by Jason, so I kicked Jason's legs out from under him and knocked him down.

"**Do not **attack your fellow survivors!" I stood over Jason looking down at him.

"You attacked me!" He yelled.

"To help Bajan!" I yelled back and turned to see Sky and Jerome helping Bajan up and walking him over to the food store. _**Great Bajan is hurt and it's my fault if only I didn't start that 'who's a better hunter' argument with him.**_

"I'm going to go look for a village near by." I declared and put on some leather armor we made from killing cows.

"Not alone your not." Ssundee said standing up.

"And your not coming with me Ssundee." I told him and he sat back down.

" I'll go you do need someone who is good at fighting." Jerome explained, I nodded.

"I'll come too." Jasmine jumped up with a smile, she loves fighting things a lot this will be good for her so she won't kill one of us.

"So will I." Bajan declared, got up and grabbed some armor for the other two.

"Lets go then." I sighed and turned taking out my bow but keeping my stone sword at my side.

We finally found a village not far from the tree house so we walked to the blacksmith and walked inside. I opened the chest finding an iron chestplate and an iron sword.

"Here Bajan I owe you for what I called you and getting you punched by Jason." I tossed the iron sword to him and he caught it.

"Wow biggums it's so shiny I can't wait to get Fredric." Jerome sighed

We continued through the village and stopped when Jasmine heard something, Jasmine and Jerome stood back to back and did Bajan and me. Then a shadow jumped down from one of the roofs and held an iron dagger up to Bajan's neck.

**Me: Oooooo new person! Sorry this one was short :/ Anyways Questions and Dares!**

**Maddy: Ummmm no Dares? No Questions?**

**Mitch: Ya no Questions or Dares?**

**Adam: WERE ALL GUNNA DIE!**

**Jasmine: AH HA ADAM IS BEING LOUD AKE HIM TO THE QUIET ROOM!**

***Minecraft soldiers run in grab Adam and Jasmine and drag them to the quiet room***

**Jasmine: NOOOO I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ME LET ME GO!**

**Maddy and Mitch: O_O**

**Maddy: Oooooh k guys seriously send in Questions/Dares**

**Mitch: Ya guys Questions and Dares! T^T We would love to see what you want us to do and answer your Questions**

**Maddy: Well guys that's the end of that and as always**

**LUV U ALL-Maddy**


	5. Chapter 3: Maddy's Secret

When the girl had appeared we were surprised especially Bajan because his brown eyes were wide with fear and I could feel him shaking with his stone sword tight in his hand.

"Who are you four?" The girl asked, she was different from other Minecraftians in a way she had brown hair with golden highlights, green eyes but her clothes were the odd part about it, a red Quarter-sleeved flannel jacket, blue jeans, and short light brown boots.

"We are TeamCrafted and TeamCrafted V.2." I answered, her eyes flicked to me and she relaxed herself lowering the dagger and as she lowered it I saw a engraving that said _Vivat Venantium _then I realized _**she's a hunter! **_I looked up and saw her looking at me.

"So Vivat Venantium?" I said pointing at the dagger.

"it's a hunter blade my father had a diamond sword with that same engraving." I said to her.

"My brother was a hunter." She replied. I nodded back at her.

"What's your name?" I asked fixing my long brown hair.

"Samantha Winchester but you can call me Sam." Sam replied nodding to me.

"You must be BajanCanadian and JeromeASF." She turned to Bajan and Jerome.

"Yep that's us." Jerome smiled. He loved being noticed because he's a fluffy bacca and all and furry baccas usually don't get attention.

"This is CupcakeCanadian and JasmineBFF."(the BFF in her name means BestFriendsFilms) Bajan nodded to Jasmine and me.

"Sam who's this oh wait don't tell me it's more people that are stuck in Minecraft." a girl with long black wavy hair jumped down from a roof. She had white cat-like ears poking out of her hair, grey eyes, pale skin and oddly she has a fluffy white tail too. She wore a black leather letterman's jacket, a band t-shirt, black converse, black thick-rimmed glasses, and black skinny jeans.

"I think so Alex." Sam responded to the oddly quiet girl.

"Ah its TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, TheCupcakeCanadian and JasmineBFF." Alex sounded surprised.

"I've seen your YouTube channels nice work. Well before my accident." Alex said keeping her head down. _**Accident? What did Alex mean by that?**_

"We should be getting home." Bajan said and Alex looked at him.

"Can we come to we won't be a burden I promise." Sam asked her eyes hopeful.

"Sure we could use more hands." I replied looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

We arrived at the tree house and introduced our two new friends, when everyone was distracted I slipped out and headed to a near by cliff. When I got there I sat on the edge and sighed watching the sun go down. I felt like I was alone so I started to sing one of my favorite songs.

"I'm in a cube land I dig with cold hands I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've made." I looked at the sinking sun and continued.

"My door is open skeletons and zombies I am broken, as they walk all over me but if I keep on building walls, maybe they'll stay away." I breathed.

I heard a noise and turned to see Bajan. _**Oh god! How long has he been standing there!?**_

"Bajan I-." I tried to speak but he raised one of his hands.

"First of all call me Mitch and second keep singing your great." He smiled.

"I don't know." I said nervously.

"Come on ill sing it with you." Mitch suggested

I got to my feet and walked over to him and nodded, he smiled his brown eyes shining.

"I'm in a cube land I dig with cold hands I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've made." I started over but this time Bajan I mean Mitch sang the next line.

"My door is open skeletons and zombies I am broken, as they walk all over me but if I keep on building walls, maybe they'll stay away." He sang. _**Wow it's amazing why doesn't he sing more often?**_

"Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay." I continued on knowing Mitch was looking at me with a smile on his face

"And we'll fight... keep defending through the night, we'll fight the good fight, Live... we're all driven to survive ,we'll fight the good fight." We sang together.

"I'll keep going, just stay by my side." I looked at him smiling after I spun back toward the edge of the cliff.

"I'm in a cube land my castle's so grand and once I lay these tracks I'll finally make my escape." Mitch walked forward making sure I didn't fall off the edge.

"I am no one I have no place, no one relates and there is no sun as the night covers this space but I beg you, please please don't let this life go to waste."

"Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay." He sang his last line.

"And we'll fight... keep defending through the night we'll fight the good fight live... we're all driven to survive we'll fight the good fight I'll keep going, just stay by my side." I smiled at Mitch, and jumped from the cliff. As I fell I opened my eyes and saw Mitch at the top of the cliff with his arm over the edge like he tried to grab me before I jumped, I landed in water and a few seconds later another shape splashed into the water beside me. Mitch surfaced and gasped for air. I took off my red and black checkered jacket and threw it onto the shore of the small lake leaving me wearing my white tank-top and my golden necklace, Mitch did the same but under his jacket he wore a white t-shirt and his shining gold necklace. After a little while in the water just as the sun went below the horizon Mitch and I swam to the shore and put on our jackets.

"Haha that was fun." He smiled his brown eyes shining and his wet hair hanging in his face.

"It was." I agreed smiling. We stood there for a second but then I walked over to him and hugged him.

"You're a great friend." I said when I let go of him.

"So are you Maddy." He smiled again

**Maddy: Haha long chapter I say longest one yet and we have two new characters: Sam and Alex**

**Mitch: A nice ending to *smiles***

**Jerome: *****laughs* I'll say!**

**Maddy: Anyways Questions/Dares**

**IDreamInDubstep: D1 is for Sky…**

**Sky: Oh god ._.**

**IDreamInDubstep: complement a squid TO IT'S FACE! :D**

**Sky: *sighs* anything for the readers** ***Walks up to a squid* Hello squid your blue skin looks great today! ^_^ **

**Squid: What? Sky are you ok?**

**Sky: Y-Yes squid I'm F-Fine**

**Squid: *Narrows eyes and splashes water on sky***

**Sky:*Sparks fly from neck and head explodes***

**Squid: O-O I've killed sky I have no purpose**

**Real sky: *****Walks from behind a rock*****No no you haven't *sighs* I just didn't want to do the dare!**

**IDreamInDubstep: D2 is for Jerome… Eat a **_**VILE CREATURE! **_**:D**

**Jerome: Oh god no! *****tries to run but Jason throws him back into TheDareRoom* JASON WHY!**

**Jason: Because your Jerome you need to do this dare.**

**Jerome: *sighs* Fine ****Mitch biggums help me out with this**

**Mitch: Alright biggums your funeral *holds a vile creature above Jerome's mouth***

**Jerome: Now!**

**Mitch: I've always wanted to do this :3 *drops the vile creature into his mouth***

**Jerome: That was great!**

**Mitch: Really biggums?!**

**Jerome: *Punches Mitch in the stomach* NO! Not really**

**Mitch: *Takes out BigBirtha* Run biggums…**

**Jerome: *Runs with Mitch right behind* BIGGUMS PLEASE**

**Maddy: Mitch! Mitch! *sighs* Well guys I need to go save Jerome from being killed by Mitch… Anyways.**

**Jerome: AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Mitch: *****Has ahold of Jerome's leg***

**Maddy: Mitch! Let go of the bacca! Well anyways guys seeya around and as always**

**LUV U ALL! *Runs to go pry Mitch off Jerome to keep him from killing Jerome.***


	6. Chapter 4: New Powers And A Huge Secret

I opened my eyes to find myself in the nether surrounded by a ring of fire and nether rack.

"Where am I?" I stood up and looked around.

"Hello Madaline. Come to say hi to your father?" A voice asked, it was creepily echoing and then I realized _**Herobrine!**_

"What do you want you monster?" I asked looking around for the man with the white eyes.

"Oh come now do you talk like that to your father?" He asked.

"Your not my father! Mike was!" I shouted spinning faster looking for him.

"Your powers Madaline are to destroy Minecraft, Mike was a friend of mine and he said he would take care of you!" Herobrine appeared in front of me staring into my eyes his eyes glowing and he backed up through the flames.

"I'm not EVIL!" I screamed and slammed my fists into the ground creating a small crater in the ground and making the flames disappear. I looked up and saw Herobrine with his arms folded at the top of the crater.

"Look at your self Madaline!" He yelled and summoned a sheet of water in front of me so I could see my eyes had turned white.

"No! I'm not evil!" I shouted again I looked at my hands and saw two diamond swords appear in my them with an engraving on both one said: Maddy Queen Of The HungerGames. The other said: Long Live BajanCanadian.

"I remember these. They were given to me when I won the HungerGames." I looked at Herobrine and frowned.

"You might be my father but I will kill **you** not my friends." I said pointing at him with one sword. He smiled and his eyes glowed brighter.

"Now that's words from a Herobrine child." He said.

I opened my eyes again breathing quickly sitting up and coughing. I looked around to see if anyone was awake but no one was other than Mitch standing with one foot against a wall and he was looking at his iron sword. When he heard me he looked up with a confused look.

"You alright Maddy?" He asked with a surprised look in his eyes that I woke up coughing.

"I'm fine." I coughed and looked at my hand seeing black on it.

"Are you sure?" Mitch asked walking up and getting to his knees looking at my hands.

"Ya I'm sure I just need a drink." I got up and headed to the door, grabbing my bow and arrows on the way out.

I got to the lake and got to my knees beside the water looking at my reflection seeing my eyes turn white. _**I am a daughter of Herobrine. **_I put my hands on my face starting to cry but I stopped when I heard a noise, I got up and turned around seeing Mitch a few blocks away.

"Maddy do you want to come hunting with me and Jerome?" Mitch asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sure I need to do something useful." I replied, following him to were Jerome waited.

"Mornin Maddy." Jerome waved and fixed his clothes.

"Morning Jerome." I nodded to the bacca and he pulled his axe out of the ground._** Looks like Alex and Sam found iron. **_We set off toward the plains and we killed about three cows.

"The Mountain biome might have more food than here." Jerome suggested pointing toward the peaks of the mountains in the distance.

"No we'll find more food on this side of the plains." I said.

"Mountains." Jerome growled.

"Plains." I narrowed my eyes staring into his black eyes.

"Mountains!" He shouted throwing his axe into the ground.

I saw a flash of light and felt the ground shake, Then out of no were the ground opened up and I started to fall backward, But I felt someone grab my hand. When I didn't feel heat on the back of my head I opened my eyes and saw Jerome stumbling quickly away from the hole in the ground that just opened up, and turned my head seeing red, black and white, _**It was Mitch who just saved me from falling into the pit. **_I looked up slightly to see Mitch's brown eyes and his brown hair blowing across his face from the wind created by the hole that opened up in front of us.

"You saved my life." I said looking straight into his eyes.

I felt the ground shake again, I turned and saw ZombiePigmen leap from the flaming pit below. I pulled away from Mitch and felt my diamond swords appear in my hands. I ran forward attacking one of the Pigmen and saw Jerome and Mitch fighting them as well.

"For lord Herobrine!" I heard one shout as Mitch stabbed it in the chest.

"Hello Maddy Herobrine sends this message: I will destroy this land and you and your friends will never stop me." A Pigman blocked my strike.

"I will stop him!" I shouted, kicked the Pigman and spun decapitating it.

"Don't ever try that again!" I shouted causing lightning struck right behind me, I jumped because of the strike and fell forward but grabbed the ledge before I fell into the lava below.

"Maddy!" I heard a shout and saw Mitch's head appear at the edge.

"Stay back." I told him but he shook his head.

"No I've got you." He said and grabbed my hand pulling me up, I was really confused when he looked at me like I was Notch.

"M-Maddy? You're glowing?" He stammered.

"What?" I looked at my hands, my hair fell into my face and I saw it glowing.

"I-I have no idea what is happening." I felt myself start to float.

"Madaline." I saw a bright light appear and it faded showing Notch.

"Notch!?" Mitch gasped and backed up a little bit surprised, Jerome looked a bit surprised to see the creator himself.

"Bajan and Jerome." Notch nodded to the two guys but then he turned to me.

"Madaline you're not fully a daughter of Herobrine you're a Half Blood your Herobrine blood and Notch blood." He said.

"What!?" I looked at Notch and back at the hole full of lava.

"Yes it's true you have powers for evil and for good." Notch continued.

"Try doing this." He said and jumped into the air forming a block shape in his hands and tossed it to the ground creating a new kind of block.

"Yes Notch." I said and did the same as him I thought a moment and threw the new block onto the ground creating a new block for Minecraft. I went to feel the new block it was soft like wool but it wasn't wool this block came from my mind so what could it be? Then I realized _**I've created the pillow block**_ I looked at Notch who was nodding in approval.

**Maddy: I really have no idea what happened in this chapter I think Zoe the creator went crazy.**

**Me: Hey! I created you! I can get rid of you!**

**Maddy: Anyways…**

**Mitch: I don't know what happened either meeting Notch was odd and so was the Pigmen attack.**

**Maddy: You'll know what Notch meant but me being a Half Blood on the next chapter. Also thanks guys who sent in their OC's I've gotten 4 requests and 2 are in this fanfic if I get further in ill ask for more. But that's all I really needed to talk about.**

**Mitch: Ya we don't really have any dares. :/**

**Sam: Or questions.**

**Alex: Ya guys plz send in Questions and Dares.**

**Notch: So Madaline your outro?**

**Herobrine: Ya it's the end of this stuff.**

**Maddy: O_e *eye twitches* Ok guys it's the end of this chapter so bye and always.**

**LUV U ALL-Maddy**


	7. UPDATE PAGE 2

**Maddy: Hey guys! It's Maddy!**

**Mitch: And Mitch!**

**Maddy: Mitch go sit in the corner… -_-**

**Mitch: No. T^T**

**Maddy: *sighs* Fine you can stay.**

**Mitch: Yay! :D**

**Maddy: *laughs and hugs Mitch***

**Mitch: *face turns red with embarrassment and thinks* O_O **_**I'm in heaven I'm so happy! ^_^ :D**_

**Maddy: *****lets go of Mitch and smiles* well guys this is just an update page pretty much. But we have some dares first ICY GIRL1234 go ahead.**

**ICY GIRL1234: ****ok I have some dares for sky.**

**Adam: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!**

**ICY GIRL1234:** **1. Make him kiss a squid!**

**2. Make him say "gold" instead of butter!**

**3. Make him date a squid!**

**Adam: *eye twitches* Fine *kisses a squid* GAHHHH *spits* GROSS!**

**Maddy and Mitch: *looks at each other and cringes as Adam does the dares***

**Maddy: Should we make him stop? He looks like he's suffering badly.**

**Mitch: *shakes head* Nah he's fine.**

**Adam: G-G-Gold… *melts into a puddle of gray, black, brown, yellow, and purple***

**Maddy: *****gets up* Ok ok he can't do the last dare! He's to messed up at the moment. *looks at Jerome and Quinten as they come in to collect Adam into a bucket and take him outside***

**Jasmine: I'll get Ian.**

**Ian: Sup guys.**

**Maddy: Ian its dare time again.**

**Ian: O_O Ok.**

**ICY GIRL1234: dares for Ssundee.**

**1. Make him go without cake for 1 month!**

**2. Make him burn a cake!**

**3. Make TeamCrafted and TeamCraftedV2 have a party with a lot of cake and he can't have any!**

***One month later***

**Ian: I CAN HAZ CAKE NOW?!**

**Mitch: Go crazy dood. *Tosses Ian a cake and watches as he runs off***

**Guards: *grab Ian* Burn it Ian**

**Ian: D: But.**

**Herobrine: *****appears in front of Ian***** BURN IT NOW!**

**Ian: AHHH *throws the cake on the ground and lights it of fire* I'm so sorry *whispers***

***Party starts out of nowhere everyone eating cake and listening to songs like: New World and Lets Have Fun In Minecraft*******

**Ian: *tries to grab some cake but Herobrine smacks his hand***

**Herobrine: *shakes head***

***Party ends and everyone leaves other than Maddy, Mitch Jason, and Herobrine***

**Herobrine: *Stands by door so Jason can't leave* T^T**

**ICY GIRL1234: Dares for minecraft universe.**

**1. Make him take off his helmet!**

**2. He can't see Dillon and Jeffery for 1 month, 7 days, and 5 hours!**

**3. He has to make clones of Dillon and Jeffery and kill them! (My brother Jack frost1234 did this one. twisted I know.)**

**Jason: WHAT TAKE OFF MY HELMET!?**

**Maddy: Sorry Jason.**

**Jason: *sighs and takes off helmet to reveal a guy with short brown hair and grayish blue eyes***

**Everyone: :O**

**Jason: *puts helmet back on***

***1 month 6 days and 5 hours later***

**Jason: DILLON JEFFERY! *Pounds on walls of house***

**Herobrine: *looks at Jason like he's insane***

***One day later***

**Herobrine: *opens door and watches Jason run out like a bullet, looks down at torn clothes* My god I'm never trapping him in here again.**

**Notch: *clones Dillon and Jeffery***

**Jason: *kills them* It's just clones It's just clones It's just clones.**

**Maddy and Mitch: O_O**

**Maddy: Well guys that's it for that now its time for us to go but first congrats to the ones who got their OC in my story those people are: ICY GIRL1234, raydoesminecraft, Ponythekidrs and IDreamInDubstep. So anyways guys I'm Maddy.**

**Mitch: And I'm Mitch.**

**Maddy: And we'll see you guys later.**

**LUV U ALL**


	8. Chapter 5: A New Discovery

"SO COOL!" Jerome yelled after Notch left, Mitch looked at him with a glare.

"Jerome can't you see Maddy is still in shock." Mitch said and sat beside me.

"You alright?" He asked and fixed my hair so it wasn't in my face.

"I'm fine Mitch I'm just really surprised that I'm a Half Blood." I replied looking at him.

"It's cool though." He smiled.

"You can summon swords in your hands!" He continued shooing Jerome away telling him to go home.

"Ya that one is pretty cool." I laugh.

"I saw something on them can I see?" Mitch asks his brown eyes shining.

"Sure." I raise my hands slightly and my swords appear in them, I hand the shining diamond sword to him so he can look at them.

"This one says: Maddy Queen Of The HungerGames." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"My dad the one that's not Herobrine or Notch got it for me when I was a kid." I told him and he nodded reading the other one.

" Haha a classic one of all my fans: Long Live BajanCanadian." Mitch smiled.

"I'm not just a fan I'm your friend." I lightly punched his arm.

"I know that." He said getting up.

"I think we should go tell the others about what happened before Jerome does." I stand up still shaking a little bit. He nods and we start running toward the tree house, when we get there we open the door and see Jerome about to talk but I draw my bow and release the arrow sending it right past Jerome's face.

"I've got this Jerome." I said the walked forward. After I had explained everything I heard something outside, so I went to investigate. I saw two dark shapes moving through the trees so I jumped down, ran up to them and knocked one to the ground but grabbed the other.

"Pony!?" The one that I knocked down shouted and grabbed my leg _**With my eyes glowing white they might think I'm Herobrine **_I thought and stood up summoning one diamond sword in my hand.

"Let go of my friend you ghost!" She shouted and pulled my leg from under me so I let go of the one called Pony.

"That's not Herobrine Jule that's a person!" Pony said standing up.

"Oh then, sorry my names Jule Hunter." She apologized and helped me to my feet.

"And I'm Ponythekidrs." Pony nodded, Pony was a girl with long brown hair like mine, and she had dark grey eyes. But she wore a gray hoodie with Derpy Hooves' cutie mark on the back. But she also had a blue and black headset like Ty's with grey sneaker boots.

Jule Hunter on the other hand has brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white creeper hoodie, black jean, and brown hiker boots but for some reason it looks like she's wearing make-up.

Mitch jumped from the treetops down beside me; I looked at him and fixed my hair hoping he didn't see what happened.

"Oh my god! It's really him!" Jule gasped looking at Mitch.

"Ya! It's TheBajanCanadian!" Pony exclaimed.

"We should get going." My eye twitched.

"Wait Maddy maybe they could come they might need a place to stay." Mitch explained.

"Why do we always find people?" I sigh and look at the two girls.

"Fine you'll be pretty useful." I continued, I lead the way to the tree house and when we got there Mitch and I were surprised.

"Everyone is still out hunting, mining and gathering wood that's a first." Mitch said surprised.

I had woken up in the middle of the night because of a dream Notch told me I had a mission to complete but not alone. I got out of my bed and walked over to where Mitch lay asleep in his bed.

"Mitch." I whispered but he didn't wake up.

"Mitch." I whispered louder and he shot up blinking.

"Maddy? Why are you up so early?" He asked blinking tiredly.

"I need to tell you something lets go to the cliff though." I told him, he nodded and followed me to the cliff above the pond.

"Now what is it?" He asked siting beside me on the edge of the cliff.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning." I sighed and Mitch looked at me like I was crazy.

"Leave?" He asked confused and I nodded.

"Notch told me that I needed to go on a journey to find the truth." I explained to him.

"I understand." He looked at his hands in his lap.

"Mitch he said you're coming with me." I messed up his hair, and he looked at me with a smile.

"Well in that case." He jumped to his feet.

"What will Jerome say?" I asked him getting to my feet.

"That's going to be tough." Mitch sighed.

" YOU CAN'T LEAVE MITCH NOT NOW NOT WHEN WE'RE SURVIVEING SO WELL!" Jerome screamed wrapping his arms around Mitch's feet.

"And you'll continue to survive well when I'm gone Jerome." Mitch sat down and hugged his old friend.

"Well Maddy we'll see you when you get back." Alexis said, _**This is the first time I've ever seen her so serious**_.

"We will miss you Maddy!" Jasmine hugged me and so did the rest of TeamCrafted V.2.

"Your guys will do fine with Sam and Alex leading you till Mitch and I return." I told them trying not to cry.

"Travel safely Mitch." Jerome said to his friend.

"Stay safe Jerome no going outside after dark got it?" Mitch asked and Jerome nodded. After we had said our goodbyes Mitch and I headed off on our journey to Notch knows where questions ran through my mind: _**Where are we going? Where are we going to end up? Will we die on this journey?**_ I shook away the questions and looked at Mitch who had his brown eyes fixed on the mountain biome ahead of us. An image flashed in my mind of Mitch and me fighting mobs, running through forests, and jumping over pits of lava. _**Will we actually do all these things I'm thinking of?**_

**Maddy: What a great place to end this chapter right Mitch?**

**Mitch: Ya but I'm gunna miss that fluffy bacca.**

**Maddy: I'm going to miss my fluffy bacca to. :(**

**Mitch: Lets not think about the past we have a whole adventure ahead and we will do so many things till we reach out goal!**

**Maddy: So anyways guys we left Alex and Sam in charge but we also have Pony and Jule who are also staying with them to keep them safe.**

**Mitch: I hope you made a good choice with Alex and Sam protecting our friends.**

**Maddy: Who else is capable of leading them other than Adam because he can't handle it he would go crazy.**

**Mitch: To shay.**

**Maddy: Well guys we have to get going we don't want to get stuck out here with all these mobs so anyways guys seeya later and as always**

**LUV U ALL- Maddy**

**(If you have questions about what the journey is about go ahead send them in Mitch and I will answer them without giving to much away.)**


	9. Chapter 6: Maddy's Past

"Dang it!" Mitch said as the sun went down.

I know how he felt mobs will be spawning soon and that's never a good thing so we started looking for shelter.

"Mitch mobs!" I gasped looking over a small hill.

"Really? And we were doing so great." He sighed.

"Lets get them." I grinned

"I was about to say that we can't have shelter with mobs near by." He agreed.

We ran over the hill surprising the mobs, I had my diamond swords and Mitch had his diamond sword TeamCrafted gave him _**that was the goodbye gift from his friends.**_ We fought so many mobs, A skeleton shot at me but I dodged the arrow but hem a heard it the sound of an arrow hitting something. I spun around and saw Mitch with the arrow in his arm, fighting a creeper.

"Mitch!" I screamed as the creeper blew up flinging him a few blocks away, I ran up to him and moved his face so he faced the sky but he was limp, I checked his breathing_** he's not dead just knocked out**_, I grabbed him half dragging and carrying him to a small cave, I blocked off the entrance and placed some torches.

"Maddy?" He moaned slightly opening his eyes.

"Mitch! Your alright!" I got to my knees beside Mitch and looked at the arrow.

"I'll try to get it out." I told him and he braced himself for the pain. I grabbed the arrow gently and pulled, Mitch screamed when it was out so I grabbed his backpack and pulled out a golden apple (Or butter what ever) and gave it to him.

"It might bleed for a little while." I said to him wrapping cobwebs around the wound.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked hoarsely.

"My 'dad' taught it to me." I replied looking at Mitch's arm I had a few cuts and scratches but I was fine.

Mitch started to dose off and I was tired so I put my back to the wall beside Mitch and sighed. I tilted my head so it rested on his shoulder.

"Maddy? If I don't make it through-" he tried to say but I cut him off.

"You will survive Mitch if you die Notch will just bring you back I know he will he won't let my friend die while on a journey like this." I told him blinking my brown eyes._** Now Maddy**_.

"There is a song my mother used to sing to me when I was a kid. Do you want to hear it?" I asked sitting up. When he nodded I imagined my mother: A beautiful girl with brown hair and green eyes, She loved to wear a white dress sometimes other times she wore a jacket like mine but hers was pink and she had a purple one to, with jean shorts and red shoes like mine. I grabbed my bag and pulled a picture of her, and my dad and started singing the song she sung to me multiple nights.

"_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_ I pictured my mother holding me in her arms pressing her face to mine.

"_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer."_ Another image of me and my mother dancing in our small house with smiles on our faces.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_ Then an image of me, my mother and my father all running around outside smiling and playing.

"_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_ The final image was of the last time I saw my parents as the ground opened up and they fell in my eyes wide as I watched my mother fall.

"_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_ My throat tightened as I started to cry.

I opened my eyes hearing Mitch shifting to see his arm around my neck and my head was on his shoulder. I buried my face in his shoulder not wanting him to see me cry.

"Maddy it's alright." He said trying to comfort me.

"What did happen to you parents?" He asked blinking his brown eyes. I sniffled and turned my head back so I was facing the opposite wall of the cave where Mitch's feet and mine were.

"My mother and me where dancing around the house like we did sometimes I was eight years old and my father came home from mining so we went outside, Then we started running around, laughing and playing." I paused getting the image again.

"Then my dad picked me up roaring and pretending he was the EnderDragon and my mother was pretending to be an Enderman, she was tickling me, but then the ground shook and opened beneath them my dad tossed me to the ledge just it time but when I looked over I saw my mother with her arm extended like she was trying to reach for me she screamed 'Maddy! Maddy!' then she disappeared into the lava with my dad." I said tearing up again and pulling my legs to me wrapping my arms around them.

"That night I knew I'd never see them again so I stayed with Butch our dog and then my mother came to me, she grabbed my hands and got to her knees so she was able to look me in the eyes and she said 'Maddy my dear daughter you need to survive for me and your father take Butch so he can protect you but find someone to help you survive.' The next day Butch and I set off to the woods where we met Jasmine." I finished crying and looking at Mitch who blinked in astonishment.

"Wow you were so happy with them but then they were taken from you." He whispered amazed.

"Can you sing that song again but this time I'll sing it too." Mitch asks and I nod. We get up and stand on opposite sides of the cave.

"The day we met. Frozen I held my breath. Right from the start I knew it I found a home for my. Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand-alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more." I sang looking at Mitch with a sweet look and he smiled and we took a steep forward.

"Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away. What's standing in front of me? Every breath. Every hour has come to this." He sang.

"One step closer." We sang together took a step forward.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer." We continued, stepped forward again but this time we were face to face.

"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you. For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." I looked into his shining brown eyes and smiled.

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." We finished smiling and Mitch pressed his dace to mine like my mother used to do.

**Maddy: Wow very long chapter and the first day of mine and Mitch's journey. If you're excited about the rest tell me! :D**

**Mitch: Yes and hope you guys liked the song. Especially my part T^T made it just for that moment.**

**Maddy: *laughs* Well in the next chapter you won't be reading our journey you'll be reading about our friends I don't know how you guys will react.**

**Mitch: Well we need to get some rest before sunrise.**

**Maddy: *yawns*Ok guys I'm Maddy.**

**Mitch: And I'm Mitch**

**Maddy: And we'll see you next time.**

**LUV U ALL-Maddy**


	10. Chapter 7: Endra And Callum

Jenna woke to smoke filling her mask; she shot to her feet to get everyone up and out of the house. Once everyone was out Jenna took out her bow and looked around at her friends who were making sure everyone was alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Sam asked everyone as she got to her feet.

"Ya Sam just a little to much smoke." Taylor coughed, Ty handed her a gold (butter) apple and helped her to her feet.

"I sure hope everyone is alright." an eerie voice said, they turned their heads and saw two people._ Are they even people?_

"You said he would be here!" One said, he looked just like Mitch except he had a charmander hoodie and charmander tail.

"Callum calm down." The eerie voice said and a girl appeared right in front of Adam. She was a strange girl she has blackish purple hair, black clothes with purple markings, purple eyes and an Enderman hat.

"Who are you?" Adam asked frowning.

"Me? Why I'm the leader of the Enderman my name is Endra." She said bowing.

"And you are SkyDoesMinecraft." She blinked her glowing purple eyes.

"Y-Yes I am." Adam stammered.

"Moving on where is BajanCanadian or Mitch as you call him." Callum asked narrowing his eyes.

"What's it to you?" Jerome asked grabbing Fredric from his side.

"I want to know because he is my brother." Callum said.

"That's not possible!" Jenna gasped.

"Well it is so be quiet!" He teleported in front of Jenna slammed his hand into her and sent her flying a few blocks away.

"Mitch left with Maddy to go on a journey." Quisilla said.

"That direction." Jason pointed toward the mountain.

"Good. Endra I'm going to go find Mitch you take care of these people." Callum said and disappeared.

"This is by my friends command." Endra said and pulled out her sword made of _obsidian!?_

Endra looked like she doubled over in pain and she grew larger but then she threw back her head in a roar. _**She's turned into a giant Enderman!**_ Everyone took out his or her weapons. But Endra was ahead; she grabbed Jenna and threw her, when Jenna didn't get up Endra slammed her huge dark fists on top of her; Taylor and Alexis ran at Endra and stabbed her legs trying to stop her. Finally after a while of fighting Endra gave up and disappeared not to Callum because she has failed him.

Jenna lay still for a little while before TeamCrafted and TeamCrafted V.2 came to her unmoving body. Taylor and Alexis got to their knees their heads lowered.

"It's all my fault." Alexis whispered.

"Don't blame yourself you couldn't have saved her." Adam said to her putting his blocky hand on her back.

After Jenna's body faded she opened her eyes in a place filled with clouds of many colors, purple dirt, rabbits, birds that walked on two legs.

"Welcome to the Ather Jenna." A voice welcomed her and appearing in front of her was Notch.

"Notch!" She gasped and kneeled down like a knight when he sees his king.

"None of that my dear." He told her and grabbed her hand.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around; her dark purple Spartan/Spacesuit sparkling in the sunlight.

"Like I said Welcome to the Ather." He said again.

"Why am I here?" She questioned.

"All will become clear soon my dear."

**Maddy: Sorry it's taken FOREVER to get this chapter up we have been super busy.**

**Mitch: We just found another cave to shelter in for the night so don't worry about us we are doing great.**

**Maddy: Well Callum is Mitch's long lost brother but Mitch doesn't know that he has a brother because he was left behind by accident during a bacca attack on his village. The chief bacca didn't want the human child killed so he was given to a female bacca with a son named Jerome. But Mitch had no memory of his human family and the chief never told Mitch the truth about where he came from.**

**Mitch: Ya that's how Jerome and I met hehe.**

**Maddy: Well guys we have to go and as always. I'm Maddy**

**Mitch: And I'm Mitch**

**Maddy&Mitch: And we'll see you next time**

**LUV U ALL-Maddy**


	11. Chapter 8: This Is Going To Be Tough

I opened my eyes and looked around the small cave we sheltered in for the night, I got to my feet and stepped outside stretching. I blinked seeing a lot of cows, pigs and chickens roaming the mountains, I smiled and walked back into the cave.

"Mitch get up its time to keep going." I said.

"Sunrise already?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes now lets go." I replied grabbing my backpack.

He got to his feet and grabbed his backpack. We walked out of the cave and set off again when an arrow flew past my face, I looked at the hill it came over.

"Mitch?" I asked.

"Ya?" He responded.

"Where did that come from?" I looked at him.

"I think we are about to find out." He replied.

We stopped and looked at the hill. There was an explosion and running over the hill came a girl with brown hair wearing a light blue dress, and a diamond amulet with a lapis lazuli center, she had blue eyes and a diamond shovel on her back. She was looking behind her so she didn't see Mitch and I. When she turned her head to face forward she ran right into us and we all fell to the ground.

"Watch it!" She shouted and got to her feet. When she got a good look at us her eyes widened.

"Oh my your Maddy!" She gasped.

"How do you know me?" I asked her.

"I'm Crystal I'm a daughter of Herobrine he has told me a lot about you." She bowed.

"Why are you running?" Mitch asked Crystal.

"Well the guards of the Capital were chasing me but I think I lost them." Crystal explained fixing her hair.

"Wait you're the guy that called the guards on me!" She said looking at Mitch.

"What? I've never been to the Capital!" He defended himself.

"She's talking about me." A voice came from behind us and we turned seeing a guy that looked just like Mitch only he had an orange jacket with a charmander on the back, and a charmander tail that whipped back and forth.

"Names Callum." He introduced himself to me bowing and turned to Mitch.

"Long time no see brother." He said to Mitch.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother I grew up in a bacca tribe with Jerome." Mitch looked confused.

"You grew up with them _after_ they chased all of your family out of the village we lived in. They never told you the truth about your home." Callum looked at Mitch annoyed.

"Well anyways Mitch and I need to get moving." I told the two.

"Not without me your not I just got reunited with my brother you can't take him from me again." Callum looked at me.

"Fine but we need to be quick we don't have a lot of time." I replied and turned walking the way we were going.

After at least an hour we came to a large city. _**The Capital I would expect**_ I thought. We walked through the main gates seeing people of many kinds, I saw a library and told them I wanted to go inside to see if there were any history books on what has happened in Minecraft sense the beginning.

"Hey Maddy look at this." Mitch called me to where he sat looking at a book filled with pictures of major battles in Minecraft history.

"Look it's Adam!" He pointed at a picture of Adam standing on a hill in full gold (butter) armor pointing his golden (butter) sword at the squid army below with the SkyArmy charging down the hill.

"Ha I guess he is a good leader." I laughed.

"Wait look at that!" He pointed at a picture of Jerome and himself surrounded by people with iron and stone swords in their hands but Mitch had a diamond sword and Jerome had Betty, they stood back to back with excitement in their eyes.

"So heroic Mitch." Callum said sarcastically.

"Lets see you go up against a whole arena full of people Callum." Mitch laughed.

"Oh look it's me! That's when I lead my people against the Enderman!" Crystal exclaimed.

"And there is me!" I gasped; one picture was of me and my few allies against tons of people from before Alexis, Taylor and I became friends, my hair was blowing across my face and my eyes were full of horror as my allies were struck down but another was after the battle as I stood face to face with the two people who sent their armies to capture and kill all my allies and bring me to them, my face, arms and legs covered in cuts bleeding. Then we put aside our differences and became friends uniting me with a large army to have part of to control as a general.

"You were a general wow." Mitch sighed when he saw the picture of me in my old armor from when I thought I was just playing Minecraft as if it was a game.

"This is our reality that was real I just didn't know it." I sighed.

We stayed in the Capital that night the king was notified that us as heroes were in the city and he sent guards for us to come stay at his castle. When we got there he was happy to see us so he gave us rooms to stay in for the night.

"I'll be in the room next door if you need help." Mitch said

"I'll be fine I'm a daughter of Herobrine and Notch remember." I sighed.

"Still if you need help I'll be close." He walked to his room and I was left to walk to mine.

In the night I was taken to the Ather, I saw Notch talking to a person in dark purple armor that looked familiar. _**No it can't be!**_ I walked toward the two and Notch turned around.

"Ah Madaline my dear what brings you here?" He asked.

"Wait Maddy!" The other person exclaimed._**Jenna?!**_

"Jenna?! What are you doing in the Ather!?" I asked my throat tightening.

"I-I died Maddy." She confessed lowering her head.

"Who killed you? Was it Adam? Or was it Jerome!" I demanded.

"Neither. It was a girl named Endra." She explained.

"I never thought Endra would turn evil like she did." Notch said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She is one of my daughters Madaline so basically one of your half sisters." He explained.

"What!?" I shouted and the ground shook.

"Maddy calm down your power is very strong in this world." Jenna said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well Madaline you and Mitch are doing great on your journey and you are close to your destination, so close to finding the truth keep going my dear and all with become clear." Notch said, my vision started to blur and I no longer felt Jenna's hand on my shoulder.

"Jenna!" I woke up screaming my friend's name, and Mitch burst into my room a few seconds later.

"Maddy? Are you alright?" He ran over to me, I got up my eyes wide and wrapped my arms around him putting my head on his shoulder starting to cry.

"Jenna is dead!" I told him.

"Oh Maddy its going to be fine." He whispered putting one of his hands on my head trying to calm me down.

"What is going on?" Callum ran in seeing Mitch and me he stopped.

"What happened to her?" Callum asked narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Her friend died Callum." Mitch snapped at his brother.

"Don't talk to me like that Mitch!" Callum shouted his eyes turning red.

"Shut up Callum!" Mitch yelled back at Callum letting go of me so I could sit on the edge of my bed.

"Why don't you shut up!" Callum's hair grew longer and he started growing fur.

After they argued for a little longer Callum roared, Mitch looked at his brother in shock, he had grown to four blocks tall, with a tail, sharp claw, and red eyes.

"Callum!" I screamed looking at the 16 year old, my eyes wide. He turned toward Mitch and jumped forward knocking him to the ground.

"Maddy!" I heard Mitch scream; I shook my head and got to my feet. I looked at Callum in horror as he flung Mitch across the room. When Mitch went limp anger filled me, I ran forward and jumped into the air doing a front flip and landed in font of Callum.

"Leave him alone Callum!" I yelled, my hair turned glowing white and my eyes did also.

"Maddy." I heard Mitch moan.

"Move out of my way Maddy I don't want to hurt you." Callum snarled.

"If you don't want to hurt me you will **NOT** hurt Mitch!" I shouted and created a ball of light and darkness in my hands.

"Maddy." Mitch called me again grabbing my leg. I looked at him, my eyes watered and my throat tightened. He had a gasp on his arm from Callum's claws and he looked too weak to stand up.

"It's going to be fine Mitch I promise." I whisper to him and then I turn back to Callum who was baring his teeth.

"Move now Maddy!" He barked.

"No!" I snapped back at him.

"Fine then!" Callum jumped forward slamming a huge paw into me sending me flying to the other side of the room. I slammed into the wall but slowly got to my feet a few seconds later.

"You will not hurt Mitch!" I ran forward and slammed my fist into Callum's face. Callum shrank to normal size but his eyes were still red, he yelled and ran forward toward me his hands flaming white, and he had grown large dragon wings (Reference for Charizard XD). We punched each other's hands and went flying opposite of each other.

I opened my eyes after a while and saw Callum on the opposite side of my destroyed room; close by me was Mitch lying with his eyes closed facing me. I tried to get up but stopped winching feeling a sharp pain in my leg. I looked at it seeing a shard of glass in it so I pulled it out and began to crawl over to Mitch.

"Mitch?" I whispered looking at his blood soaked white shirt and blood stained jeans.

"Mitch." I said a bit louder. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me.

"Maddy?" he asked putting his hand on my arm.

"Mitch your alive!" I gasped and laid my head on his arm.

"Yes I am but what about Callum?" He asked sitting up to look at his brother who was propped up against the wall but was knocked out. I got to my feet and limped over to Callum to check if he was alive.

"He's alive." I said when I reached him.

"Good he's got some explaining to do." Mitch said hoarsely.

"By Herobrine what happened!?" Crystal exclaimed when she walked into my room seeing Callum and us all bloody. After I had explained what had happened she nodded.

"That probably explains why your hair and your eyes are white." She said. I nodded, my hair and eyes turned brown again, then I turned my head hearing a moan to see Callum blinking open his eyes.

"What happened?" He moaned looking around and then he realized.

"Wait I remember now." He turned his head to me and tried to get up but stopped collapsing again because of the gash on his leg and glass wedged in them.

"My legs!" He screamed in pain.

"Callum your going to be fine let me get the glass out." Crystal said walking over to the wounded 16 year old.

"Should we tell the king that we have to leave?" Mitch asked limping over to me clutching his gashed arm in his other arm.

"After we get your wound wrapped and same goes with Callum." I told him.

"Your right we can't go out there with wounds like this we won't last." He nodded in agreement. After we left the hospital wing of the castle we walked into the king's throne room.

"What happened?" The king asked.

"Nothing sir but we need to be on our way." Crystal told him.

The king nodded and raised his hand to one of his guards.

"Take them to the city gates but no further." He told the guard.

When we reached the city gates Callum still hadn't spoken to neither Mitch nor me.

"Guys over here." Mitch called to us from a cave entrance.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I think we are almost there we need rest first." Mitch explained.

"Good idea." Crystal agreed.

Callum made a fire to keep us all warm, I sat between Mitch and Callum so they wouldn't start another fight. I yawned and rested my head on Mitch's shoulder falling asleep.

**Maddy: Haha long chapter.**

**Mitch: My arm still hurts. :(**

**Callum: Well don't make me mad again.**

**Maddy: Will you two be quiet? Thank you. Well guys Crystal and Callum are official characters and all I have to say is that's for reading my fanfiction so far :D I hope you guys like it.**

**Also if you're a bit confused about what's going on well here you go a hidden story clip:**

"**How do you know what I am?" I asked Herobrine.**

"**Because that **_**Real World**_** you and your friends think about is fake this is reality." He replied.**

"**I sent dreams of a world full of rounded things, more animals, and more objects than ever seen in Minecraft it was all fake Madaline!" Herobrine said.**

"**It was all fake… my YouTube channel, my family all fake." I looked at my hands in horror and back at Herobrine my eyes full of anger.**

"**You're lying!" I shouted.**

"**I'm not!" He yelled back and showed me what I thought was the real world.**

"**See do you understand now?" Herobrine asked.**

**Maddy: Well guys there you go hope you understand a bit now. And as always.**

**LUV U ALL- Maddy**


	12. Chapter 9: Abby?

I opened my eyes the next morning finding Mitch's head on my shoulder and Callum moved away about two blocks. I sighed, _**They need to learn to get along**_ I thought. I turned back to Mitch and poked him.

"Mitch get up I've got to go hunt for everyone." I whispered. When he didn't wake up I poked him again.

"Mitch. Mitch!" I whispered louder. _**Great now I'm going to have to do this a different way.**_

"BajanCanadian." I said, His eyes flashed open and he jumped to him feet taking out his diamond sword.

"Wha!?" He looked around his brown hair all ruffled.

"There is no fans Mitch your fine." I laughed quietly

"You scared the heck out of me don't do that." He frowned but it quickly turned into a smile.

"You got me though." He laughed.

"I'm going to go hunt ill be back." I said getting to my feet.

"Not alone." Mitch stopped me.

"Mitch you're wounded, Callum's leg is gashed, and Crystal has no hunting experience she's lived as a daughter of Herobrine her whole life she has always had food and no reason to hunt." I explained.

"Your right." He sighed.

"Just be careful you're the only reason we are here on this journey." He said and went back to where he had slept the night before.

I hunted for a while got some beef, pork and apples. As I headed back I heard something but moved on knowing it was just a sheep. I returned to the cave and everyone was awake.

"Back from hunting finally." Callum said with humor in his voice.

"Took me a while but I got it." I laughed.

"Cook it for me will you Callum?" I tossed the meat to him and he blasted fire at them.

"Nice job!" Crystal clapped with a huge smile on her face. _**She is nothing like a daughter of Herobrine she always smiles but the description of Endra she sounded evil even thought she was a daughter of Notch.**_

"Oh Callum is so great…" Mitch mumbled his voice sarcastic

"What did you say Mitch?!" Callum shouted.

"Nothing!" Mitch shouted back.

"Your scared of a sixteen year old Mitch?" I asked him. I heard Crystal snickering while she ate her share of food.

"No I'm not." Mitch said glaring at Callum. We all jumped to our feet when we heard a scream.

"What the?" Crystal took out her diamond shovel.

"Crystal wait." I said.

"Ill go check it out." Callum said sneaking to the mouth of the cave. We followed behind Callum out of the cave but I was amazed at what we found.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked blinking. We found a girl, she had purple hair with blue highlights, black and yellow eyes, She wore a Pikachu hoodie and she had a jagged yellow and black tail. (**Hope that's all right dood**)

"Abby!" Callum shouted.

"Callum?" The girl looked at Callum.

"Wha- Who- Where are we?" she looked around her eyes full of fear.

"Long story Abby." I laughed walking up.

"Maddy! You're here too? This has got to be a dream…" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Two things, First of all this isn't a dream. Second how in Notch's name do you know Maddy?" Callum asked.

"She's one of my best friends." Abby laughed.

"H-How do you know Callum?" I asked her.

"He's my boyfriend." She smiled.

"What?!" Callum and I said in unison.

"Ya so what is going on?" Abby asked.

"We are on a journey!" Crystal smiled.

"What is it for?" Abby asked.

"We are looking for a temple of some sort." I replied.

"Maddy's father came to her in a dream well not really a dream it was more like a vision." Mitch tries to explain.

"What he is trying to say is my father told me that I need to go on this journey to find out the truth about Minecraft." I explained, we got Abby inside so the mobs wouldn't see her and we gave her a bit of food.

"Anyways we will be heading off soon it would be great if you joined us." I said to Abby once she had eaten.

"That would be great!" Abby smiled.

"Just like when I would sneak from my bacca family for a little while." I laughed getting my feet, I blinked and turned my head to Mitch who was looing at the opposite cave wall with a blank look.

"Mitch? You alright?" I asked and he snapped back to reality.

"Ya I'm fine." He replied. Callum walked over to his brother and grabbed his pixelated hoodie dragging him outside.

(Quickly Mitch's POV)

I was imagining what my friends and I would look like after this journey but I was taken back to reality when I heard someone call my name.

"Mitch? You alright." Maddy asked and I blinked coming back to the cave.

"Ya I'm fine." I replied. I heard a faint sigh from Callum then he grabbed my hood, dragged me outside and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Mitch say it." He looked at me with a grin.

"What do you want me to say?" I looked at him confused.

"You like Maddy don't you?" Callum nodded back to the cave where I could see Maddy with a zombie head over hers, Crystal with a WitherSkeleton head, and Abby just watching as the other two girls told stories about the enemies they had fought.

"I guess I do." I sighed.

"Well why not tell her?" Callum asked. _**This is the first time I've spoken to Callum alone Maddy will think that's great.**_

"I'm nervous Callum." I told him.

"Don't be I'll help you." Callum replied putting his hands on my solders.

"We really are turning into good brothers." I smiled.

"Yes we are." Callum laughed and we walked back into the cave.

(Back to Maddy XD)

"Hey Maddy?" Abby called me after I got done telling my story and put my zombie head away.

"Ya Abby?" I turned to look at her.

"That Mitch guy seems to like you." She grinned.

"Me? No we have been traveling together for about three days know don't you think he would have told me by now?" I said my face turning red with embarrassment.

"Maybe he's scared to say it." Crystal said while eating a steak. We all went quiet when we saw Callum and Mitch walking toward the cave. I sat near the fire and messed with the smoke creating pictures with it using my powers. One was Jasmine and I another was of Sky, Alexis, Taylor, Ty, Jenna, and Jason. _**Ha just like old times**_ I thought of when I used to watch Alexis, Taylor, and Jenna when they were younger parkouring on a course their parents made near mine and Jasmine's home.

"Miss your friends?" I heard a voice and turned my head to see Mitch sitting beside me on one side while Crystal sat by my other side.

"Yes I do I miss the trees the fun and for the most part Jasmine." I sighed.

"Well you still have all of us." Mitch pointed to everyone else in the cave.

"Yes I do." I laughed.

"Should we all get some rest? Night is falling and we need it." Crystal asked.

"Crystal is right we should get some rest." I said and looked at Callum.

"How's your leg?" I asked him.

"It's better the limping stopped." He replied nodding.

"And Mitch your arm?" I turned to look at him.

"Feels great the pain is gone." He explained.

"Good now get some rest both of you." I told them as I took my red and black jacket off to use it as a blanket.


End file.
